Injustice
by issic clark
Summary: These kids are going to give a whole new meaning to the term "Injustice"


**Here is a new story of mine featuring Young justice and Naruto crossover this will have a new type. Because all of these comic and TV crossovers all have Naruto as a hero, anti-hero, or an assassin in the dc superheroes, or young justice, marvel, and ultimate marvel and so on. So this time I feel like trying my luck at a supervillain Naruto.**

**As well as 5 others these others will persists of other villains from other universes and they will be supervillains and they will all be teens as well from comics and they will be partners with Naruto. They will also gain powers and some will be enhanced but some will have powers.**

**Chapter 1**

"Stop we have you 3 surrounded come out with your hands up." Said an officer as he and a swat team had cornered 3 teens age 14-16 the three had then threw a grenade and had launched an r.p.g blowing away the cops swat team.

"They ways clear let's move." Said the leader of the group of three as they had started running it was two boys and one girl.

The three had just robbed a jewelry store and had killed 14 people -10 of them being cops- to get away the car 3 other friends had per cured for the robbery they were about 3 blocks away from the car they could see it. That's when they had heard shooting and looked behind them and the cops were on foot chasing them then they had heard there friends they looked to see people getting out of the way as their friends had taken out an assault rifle and a handgun and the two had begun firing at the cops. The 3 had gotten into the van were another two guys and one girl the girl was on the driving seat of the getaway van and the other two were shooting killing 5 cops.

"Come on you guys move it, move it!" yelled on of the boys with the hand gun as that had happened the 3 had gotten into the van and after that the diver was diving of into the distance.

Hours later

The three had ditched the van and had burned it making off with 300,000 dollars' worth of jewels the two had made their temporary hide out inside of an abandoned farm area in Central city lucky for them the flash and kid flash were off doing something and no one had thought to look for them there.

Since we are here introductions are in order these 6 kids despite their age were well fashioned criminals the first was their leader 16 years old Naruto Uzumaki he had blonde hair, blue eyes he was 166cm tall. Taking off his cloak he was a black shirt with a blue vest and black jeans and black shoes. Naruto had was an orphan his mother had died giving birth to him and his father was killed in a car accident this had left Naruto in an orphanage where he was abused by the other boys their they had almost raped him but then he had killed the 4 boys that had tried. After that Naruto knew the only one who could take care of him was him over the years Naruto had been killing and steeling to get the things he needs this made him into a borderline sociopath meaning he only cared about himself and others he was close with but no more.

Then next was a Deborah Morgna she is Naruto's girlfriend and much like himself a sociopath. Deborah is a beautiful red haired and green eyes she was about a 2cm shorter than him. She was wearing a green tank-top, blue skinny jeans that showed off her ass, and blue shoes all in all she is very beautiful.

Deborah is a master manipulator she can get anyone to do anything she wanted she had grew up in an abusive house hold were her mother who beat her because she was jealous of her beauty and who father had once raped her. Having enough of her parent's abuse she had decided to burn her house down killing her parents.

Over the years she had also become a bit of a psychopath doing and killing to get what she had wanted she had met Naruto two years ago. Naruto had just robbed and killed a convent store clerk who tried to stop him the two had talked for a bit and hit it off becoming boyfriend and girlfriend a real live Bonnie and Clyde the two were committing crimes and killing who ever got in their way.

Next was another kid he was 15 years old his Name was Hunter Zolomon he had brown hair and blue eyes white shirt that said 'hell yeah', blue pants, and white shoes he was the third two join this group of killers and thieves. Hunter was an unwanted child who was often ignored by his parent's for they had valued his older brother Malcom. This caused him to hate all three, his parent's for ignoring him and his brother for bullying him constantly and his parents did nothing to stop it.

Having enough he had decided to kill his brother and his parents he had poisoned their stew meat with a mix of bleach, dish soap and boat cleaner. After the murder he had met and partnered up with Naruto, and Deborah.

Next to join was a Lester he was 16 years old his team mates didn't know his last name. He was bald grey shirt and black pants. Little is known about his origin all they do know is that he killed his father. Lester was a psychopath that had zero compassion for others he had also found himself with a gift for accuracy and martial arts, he is a dangerous person who had loved killing just for killing he had no reason, no cause nothing just murder.

Next on the little ragtag team was 15 year old Max Dillon. Max had blonde hair and grey eyes he wore a green shirt with black pants. Max was always bullied growing up so like any bullied kid he had taken a gun to his school and killed all those who had bullied him.

On the run from the law he was taken in by Naruto and the others. Max has shown that he is a smart person and often in engineering.

The last was a girl her name was named Lorna Dane she was a girl with green hair and green eyes she was very beautiful and at first glance charming but she was really a sadist who enjoyed torturing people for fun. She was an orphan who was mocked for her green hair bullies had once cut some of it off.

That is when she had lost it and had slowly but brutally murdered the bullies when she had tricked them into the basement of the orphanage dumped raw and bloody meat on them thus leaving them for the rats to eat them alive and she stood at the door way and just watched.

Theses six kids were wanted in at least 5 states leaving death and destruction in their place and since they didn't wear masks people had knew who they were but they didn't really care if people knew who they were all they cared about was themselves and each other. They were the best of friends and a gang that killed over ninety-seven people who had gotten in there way and evaded cops and heroes alike and had stolen millions of dollars but they didn't care for the money they cared for the thrill.

"Man I am beat. Killing cops and robbing banks and jewelry stores takes a lot out of a person." Said Naruto as he had picked up and kissed his girlfriend

"Hey lets rest here for a bit I did some research and nobody really knows about this place so well be safe for a while at least." Said Lorna

"Great I need to kick my feet up for we can plan our next heist. What is the next job anyway?" asked Lester as he wanted to know because he wanted to get the hell out of the city.

"Our next heist my friends is going to be at S.T.A.R Labs." Said Naruto shocking all of his friends as they had looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look I know this is risky but I was contacted by someone for us to use our skills and steal something called genetic alter device. We do this and he says he will hook us up with our own place to live away from the eyes of the public." Said Naruto

"Who's the guy?" asked Hunter skeptical about the situation.

"He didn't say but we do this we will be set." Said Naruto

"Okay when will this happen?" asked Max

"3 days so rest now because this will bring a lot of heat on us but he arranged for a power outage so security will be all around. So rest up." Said Naruto

They had agreed and had all spent time just hanging out talking, drinking, and smoking just 6 friends having a good time. Little did they know in three days' time the world will be introduced to new supervillains that will shake the world.

(3 days later S.T.A.R labs inside)

Everything had gone wrong in a way they had ended up barricading themselves inside with the genetic alter device they had managed to kill 14 scientists getting to the lab but once there heroes had managed to get there mainly the flash and superman luckily they had some kryptonite and placed it at the door leaving big blue weak as hell. Next they were all inside trying to decide what to do and fast before they had gotten captured.

"Now what it's only a matter of time before they manage to get through? Then we are going to jail." Said Hunter as he was sweating bullets.

Before he could answer they had heard banging at the door and soon enough it meant the heroes were trying to get inside to make matters worse the device had activated its self when it hit the ground hard it started beeping and sparking it was going to blow.

"Shit we need to go move the stuff from the door." Said Naruto and then they had all tried to move quickly

But they were too late and explosion had rang out and they were all knocked back but in slow motion things had occurred.

Deborah was had a red spark hit her into a vat of chemicals that were used to create thermal energy.

Hunter a yellow spark into a field of electricity.

Lester a grey spot in the eyes and he had felt his body and eyes go haywire.

Max a blue in the face and his body had glowed blue.

Lorna with a green and had landed of something call polarity gauntlet that had also exploded on her.

Naruto with a red as a weird energy had begun coursing through him a new unknown energy.

However Naruto had then suddenly disappeared into thin air and his friends had all be behind and knocked out cold when they heroes had finally broken inside to find them all unconscious.

(3 hours later Oolong Island)

Thomas Oscar Morrow was a scientist a criminal scientist that lived on the island of Oolong home to many other mad scientists. Morrow's goal was to simply build the world of Tomorrow today he had viewed himself as the smartest and had even built a super computer to help him build that tomorrow. So imagine his surprise when he had heard an explosion and had seen a blonde haired boy in his lad enter on a crater and had red and black energy beaming all around him.

It was clear the boy was out cold but that didn't interest him, what did was the energy the boy was putting off. So he had decided to take him inside and have a scanner scan his body and had found that his body was teaming with energy it was coursing through his body at an amazing rate. He had decided that he would let the boy rest and would talk to him when he awakens from his sleep.

(Two days later)

Naruto had shot out from... a bed?

Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembers was being at S.T.A.R. labs. Then an explosion after that everything had gone black. He was wondering where he was then he had heard a door slide open.

"Why hello my dear boy how are you feeling?" asked a middle aged man he had black hair with white on the sides, he was wearing a white coat that you see a doctor, pharmacists, or scientists wear he was likely one of those three he didn't care he just wanted to know who this guy was and where he was.

"My name is Thomas Oscar Morrow or just T.O morrow now I know you are somewhat confused you my friend are on Oolong Island. A place homed too many scientists and an independent nation." Explained Morrow

"I found you after an energy surge and took you here to my home so you can heal. You might also want to know that you are emitting this strange energy as well it is coursing through your body." Said Morrow again

That had caught his attention he knew something was up with him he felt stronger and a little faster in fact he was starting to feel better and better he didn't understand how.

"If you are up to it I would like for you to stay for a while allow me to run some tests on you to see if this energy is fatal it could help to know what you are dealing with." Morrow had said once again.

He was right as much as he wanted to check on his friends to see if he was okay but he needed this man to understand the changes he was going through.

"Okay when to we begin?" Naruto had asked.

.

.

.

.

(Two months later Oolong Island)

Naruto had been having a great time on the island he and Morrow had become great friends and with his help had been able to use the energy greatly so much that he had mastered it was a reddish black energy that had the ability to destroy almost everything it had touched they had decided to call it "the power of destruction" (highschool dxd). Naruto had discovered that this had given super strength, the ability to fly, and he could absorb energy which he could use to increase the destructive force of his power. The down side was there was a limit to how much energy he could absorb.

After the first month Naruto decided he wanted to be more powerful so he had morrow create a device that could mimic his destruction abilities having it fired on him Naruto absorbed it and became even more powerful. Now his hair was died completely red and when he used his powers his eyes glowed red as well.

Naruto had also kept tabs on his friends and had found out they had become pretty well known super-villains.

His girlfriend Deborah had taken the name sun-girl she had an ability to control thermal energy this allowed her to create fire without hurting herself and the ability to control fire. Apparently she was stronger during the day in the sun light because she was at her best. During the night she was still a force to be reckoned with.

His friend Hunter had gained the ability of super-speed and had decided to call himself kid-zoom the opposite of kid flash and the partner of professor zoom. Hunters costume was in reverse colors of kid flash hunter had proven to be a formidable enemy for the speedsters even when he wasn't partnered with zoom.

Lester became the marks men super-villain called bullseye. Lester was already a great marksmen but it seems that his abilities were enhanced as well as his body. He had been an enemy of green arrow and his new partner her name was Artimis.

Max had become and electrical super-villain he called himself electro he had the ability to project, absorb, and manipulate electricity and electrons. Max had been a great villain in metropolis having run ins with superman and others in fact during a thunder storm Max had stolen something call the bio-nexus device it had allowed max to increase his powers and with absorbing the thunder from the thunder storm max had been almost unstoppable but was still beaten thanks to the combined efforts of the justice league. Max had later tried taking over the world by taking over the world grid by using satellites to spread his conches to all electric devices all over the world.

Last was Lorna who had called herself Polaris. Like her name implied she had the ability to control polarity or in lay-men-terms magnetism. She was powerful this had made her a formidable foe and she had control of all sources of metal and she even had the ability to control the iron in peoples blood to some degree.

Naruto could not wait to see his friends again and he had even made friends here on the island not just Morrow but half of the mad scientists on the island. He had even met and befriended another teenage powered super-villain his name was named Barney Venton. Barney often called headcase as a joke had mental powers. He could absorb knowledge and could control and build things with his telekinesis and he had telepathy as well.

When it was time to leave Oolong Barney had decided to tag along with Naruto seeing as he had nothing to do and thanks to working with some of the mad scientists had had absorbed their knowledge and was very smart.

Naruto had said goodbye to Morrow and the other friends he had made on the island as he and Barney had taken a plane off and headed to the United States.

"Barney when we get to the states I am going to break my friends from belle reve I need you to go to this island Morrow had told me about its called "Rook islands" its uncharted so it isn't on any maps and it's a large cluster of Islands. I've marked the location. On the island you are to use your powers to create a base for us big enough to hold ten people along with 10 rooms and a teleporter. Morrow had already transported the required the necessary items and the designee. It shouldn't take more than three days with your skills." Said Naruto as he handed Barney his direction.

"Alright I'll have it done in three days just call me on the communicator and you'll be there." Said Barney as the plane had landed in Louisiana from there Barney would fly to the Rook islands.

(3 days later)

Belle reve penitentiary was home of the top Meta human prison on the planet and the most secure second only to Arkham. Belle reve had held the most dangerous prisoners on the planet currently there were only 5 prisoners that could be deemed more dangerous than the others. These 5 were only teens but they had built dangerous reputations both in and out of prison and because of this they had been locked inside special cells just for them.

They were Deborah morgana, Hunter zolomon, Lester (last name unknown), Max Dillon, and Lorna Dane. Also known as Sun-girl, Kid-zoom, Bullseye, Electro, and Polaris.

Amanda Waller was the warden at belle reve she was a stone cold woman who was great at intimidation, hell one look from her could cause a man to crap his pants. As warden she was in charge of super vising the prisoners and under her watch there has never been a single break out or riot at belle reve. Currently she was watching the monitor from her office watching the prisoners it was nearly sleep time.

The prisoners had returned to their rooms unaware of the trouble that was about to happen to the prison or the fact that belle reve would have its first break out ever.

(Outside the prison)

Naruto was currently outside the prison in the costume he had just crated first he was wearing a black domino mask, next he was on the torso was V shaped it was red while the sides were black he had black legs with red shoes the arms were red with black gloves. He and headcase were outside the plan was pretty straight forward but in get his friends and kill whoever gets in the way there was also someone else he had then decided free and take with them Cameron Mahkent aka icicle jr.

"Ready headcase?" asked Naruto

"Sure thing Nemesis." Said Headcase

Nemesis is the name Naruto had decided to call himself open the future. Naruto then lifted his hands and had blasted the walls.

(Cells inside the prison)

Icicle Jr was inside of his cell currently thinking of how lame it was that he had to actually go inside and help his father and others out all because some organization had told him so. Far as he was concerned it was stupid to get captured. As he was sitting there contemplating his actions.

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

**ALERT, ALERT, ALERT**

He had heard an explosion and the alert go off something big was happening.

"Over there, there over there Ahhhh." One of the guards had yelled before they had died.

"We can't stop the…Ahhhh." Yelled another guard as he had died.

Cameron had heard and he kept hearing more and more guards die.

'What the hell is going on' he had thought

As he thought this as more guard die

"Headcase take care of all the guards you see and be sure to do this quick we don't want to fight the justice league." Said an unknown person

"Sure thing Nemesis." Replied the now named headcase

As he had seen this from his cell suddenly it was blasted open by a reddish black energy he had looked up to see a kid about his age he had blood red hair and wearing an awesome it was.

"Cameron Mahkent?" asked the mysterious teen.

"Yeah" he had answered

"The name is Nemesis how would you like to get out of here?" he had asked

"Sure"

"Good but first I need to know the locations of sun-girl kid zoom, bullseye, electro, and Polaris."

"They are kept in the very back they have their own cells because they are so dangerous."

"Good come on"

After that they had walked out of the cell.

"This is my buddy Headcase." Said nemesis

"Now lead us to the cells were my friends are being held."

After that and 20 minutes of killing who ever got in the way they had finally made it to the cells were his friends were being held.

"Headcase get the cells open and get the collars off of them." Said Naruto

Headcase used his powers to open their doors and to get there collars off as they had all walked out of their cells.

"Guys it is great to see you again." He had said

"Who the hell are you?" Sun-girl had asked

Naruto had smirked and took off his mask reviling himself and as they saw their eyes had widened as they had seen there long thought dead friend.

"Naruto!" yelled Deborah as she ran up and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Nice to see you again babe but we can catch up later right now we need to leave. Luckily my new friend Headcase here has already set up a base of operations." He had said after that his friends had heard more guard coming.

"Well guys hope you're ready to kill your way out." He had said as he put on his mask and the others were preparing and then they had struck.

20 minutes later it was quiet on the outside and then the wall was glowing and then it exploded and out walked Nemesis, Headcase, Sun-girl, Kid Zoom, Polaris, Bullseye, Electro, and Icicle had walked out headcase had opened up a portal and they were gone.

**Here is a new story for you guys tell me what you think next story I update will be the flash. So please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
